Zolan
are a human-like race native to the planet Zola that first appeared in the Macross Dynamite 7 OVA and the radio album Radio Fire!! ZZNKQB National Broadcast. They are an aquaculture-based culture, reliant upon radio as their main means of mass communication and media. They are one of the Children of Protoculture. Appearance Zolans appear nearly identical to humans except for their large, pointed, laterally angled ears and some males feature prominent hair covered forearms. Their other distinctive features are their signature two-toned hair color; their bangs and the rest of their hair are different colors.Macross 2 Zolan Wiki They are the native residents of the planet Zola; a world only recently discovered by the U.N. Spacy's expeditions into deep space. Like humans, Zolans are another race created by the Protoculture, however, they differ in several areas. While they are indeed humanoid, Zolans are actually marsupials and genetically incompatible with humans. Zolans possess elongated, pointed ears and two-tone hair colors, with their bangs being a totally different (and usually much brighter) color than the rest of their hair. Male Zolans have large patches of hair/fur that run along their forearms and covers the back of their hands. Every Zolan also has a small, two foot long, furry, tan-colored snake called a Catsnake with them. These snakes possess three eyes, two on the side and a third one in the center of their forehead. While no obvious words are exchanged outside of a few mewling sounds, Zolans do seem to be able to understand what these snakes are saying. Zolans also seem to be more sensitive to things of a spiritual nature. History As they are relatively new and out of the way world, Zola tends to receive very little notice from the U.N. Spacy. Most of their world has mainly industrial-level tech with the only high tech equipment found on the U.N. Spacy base that is set on the planet. This has given some Zolans the impression of being neglected or shunned by their newfound allies. Still, some have found their way into space and subsequently onto colony fleets. Gallery Zolan3.png|Typical Zolan city. Zolan.png|Zolan citizens converge in Mabista Plaza to listen to the radio broadcast. Zolan4.png|Galactic whales travel through the system of Zola. Zolan6.png|Galactic whales migrating. Zolan5.png|Some Zolan citizens have taken it upon themselves to hunt these galactic whales. Notes & Trivia *In the album Radio Fire!! ZZNKQB National Broadcast (Zola) an additional line of dialog during the radio play track "Zomeo and Zoliet" can be heard by a narrator who states Zolans and Humans are not capable of breeding. However, in Macross Frontier: 2059 Memories (published October 24, 2008) it is stated Michael Blanc is partially-Zentradi and partially-Zolan, which confirms conception across species.Zolans Wiki Entry *The novels of Macross Frontier (four volumes "Close Encounter", "Break Down", "Anata no oto" ("Your Sound") and "Triangler", published July 2008 to March 2009, Kadokawa Shoten Publishing Co. Ltd.) also states Michael Blanc is partially Zolan. **It should also be noted that the design aesthetic of the Zolan ears as a species trait is inconsistent from Macross Frontier and onward. References Category:Species Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross Dynamite 7